


Kolivan, el Hipopótamo

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Just Shiro being babysitter of baby paladins, Kolivan is an ugly and cuzzy hippo teddy, M/M, Minor paladins, Not shota plz, Platonic Relationships, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), teenager Shiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith es un niño de ocho años que se mantiene todo el rato en un rincón, abrazado a su peluche de hipopótamo. ¿Cómo su niñero Shiro cambiará eso?





	Kolivan, el Hipopótamo

Palabra #3: Heridas

Detalles: Universo alterno.

Extensión: 1224 palabras. 

 

**Kolivan, el Hipopótamo**

 

El sol de esa tarde de verano se filtraba en las ventanas de la cocina. En la mesa dos niños con pelo revuelto y moretones y rasguños por la cara se evitaban mirar. Un chico mayor se arrodilló frente a uno, limpiando los arañazos en su brazo. El chico de ocho años pataleó por el ardor del algodón y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Él fue quien empezó! —recordó molesto, señalando al niño cabizbajo y ceñudo de la otra silla.

—Es suficiente, James —suspiró Shiro, acomodando su ropa jaloneada— Tu mamá viene a buscarte, espera en el sillón, por favor —pidió. James frunció el ceño y miró al niño aquel.

—Fenómeno… —murmuró, yéndose al salón.

Shiro se tragó las palabras y suspiró. Con apenas quince años se había metido en un lío, sin dudas.

Shiro era un muchacho ejemplar del vecindario, sus padres eran maestros respetados y él un buen hijo y vecino. Sin embargo, era muy ambicioso, y a pesar de las altas notas que le augurarían una beca en la universidad de sus sueños, ya había empezado a ahorrar para ello.

¿Su error?

Aceptar hacer de niñero durante los veranos para seis niños revoltosos y que ni bien se llevaban. Todo había comenzado con cuidar a la pequeña de los Holt, que extrañaba a llanto a su hermano mayor, que se había ido a una academia de ciencias por las vacaciones. La pequeña de cinco años era muy inteligente y cariñosa con él, así que ganarse su confianza no demoró.

Pero el boca en boca le acarreó cinco pequeños más.

Hunk y Lance de siete años que hicieron clic de inmediato, Allura de nueve que se rehusaba en compartir sus juguetes y el silencioso Keith de ocho, que se mantenía todo el rato en un rincón, abrazado a su peluche de hipopótamo. Sus diferencias de edades y personalidades le hicieron valorar aún más el trabajo de sus papás.

Pero cuando llegó James, su primera impresión de que por fin el tímido Keith tendría un amigo de su edad, se esfumó.

—¿Todo en orden? —posó la mano con suavidad en una de sus rodillas raspadas en pantaloncillos cortos. Keith subió la mirada.

De sus ojos brillantes pendían lagrimitas de enojo.

—Sí… —desvió la mirada, limpiándose con la manga de su sudadera— Como sea. No sabe pelear.

Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Su pequeño era muy valiente, quizás, demasiado.

—Ya llamé a tu papá a que venga —dijo, detallando los golpes húmedos por la crema que le aplicó.

—No tenías por qué… —sus ojos furiosos suavizaron, notablemente apenado— Puedo regresarme solo…

El mayor miró hacia el salón, donde James se mantenía refunfuñando.

—¿Por qué fue la pelea? —le preguntó a Keith, peinando con delicadeza su cabello despeinado hacia atrás.

—Ya lo escuchó, porque yo soy un fenómeno —murmuró, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Las mejillas del pequeño arrebolaron un poco, sobresaliendo el color debajo los hematomas y las banditas de Spiderman. Los mimos de Shiro le hacía sentir muy bien— Y James es un idiota —añadió otra vez molesto. De repente, Keith entristeció, apartando la mano que le reconfortaba— No pertenezco aquí, no me llevo bien con nadie.

—¿Ni con Kolivan el hipopótamo? —inclinó a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa. Keith sonrió también, sacudiendo la cabeza. Shiro posó la mano a su hombro— Keith, sé que eres un niño especial —elogió, a lo que el pequeño lagrimeó, intentando esquivar su mirada suave y voz amable a como diera lugar— Sólo deja que los demás se den cuenta de ello…

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi… —replicó cabizbajo— Sólo papá y… tu —confesó, con las orejas enrojecidas— Me gusta jugar sólo contigo…

Shiro sonrió, recordando los momentos en los que podía dedicarse sólo a él, donde correr, jugar a las luchas y con Kolivan el hipopótamo sacaban las sonrisas más amplias y radiantes que haya visto de aquel chico retraído.

—Y a mí igual —le aseguró. Keith le miró, sonriéndole de esa manera tan especial. Shiro inclinó, pegándole con cuidado una bandita de superhéroes en la mejilla al descubrirle otra herida. El pequeño sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose hacer— Listo, completamente sano —sonrió. Suspiró y tomó de sus pequeñas manos. Keith empeoró el sonrojo, abriendo bien los ojos, centellando como muchas estrellitas purpuras— Bien… ya que te gusta estar siempre conmigo, pero tengo otros niños que atender… —comenzó a decir, haciendo al niño inclinar intrigado. El rubor apoderaba todo su rostro y su corazón latía enloquecido dentro su pequeño pecho—¿Quieres ser mi mano derecha? —le ofreció con esa sonrisa que empequeñecía sus ojos rasgados.

—¿Mano derecha? —pestañeó.

—Sí, serás el segundo al mando en esta nave, ¿qué dices? ¿te crees capaz para este reto, paladín? —despeinó su cabello con cariño— El premio sería más tiempo para jugar juntos… y las galletas que sobran de la merienda —le cuchicheó cómplice.

El rostro de Keith iluminó aún por sobre los golpes y banditas de sus súper héroes favoritos en la piel.

—¡Sí! —saltó de la silla, alzando los brazos— ¡Te ayudaré, te ayudaré! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Por dónde empiezo? —insistió, tirando de la mano de Shiro fuera de la cocina.

Entre risas se dejó hacer, volviendo al salón de juegos con los demás. En la entrada se arrodilló a la altura de Keith, como si de una estrategia ultra secreta se tratase.

—¿Ves a Pidge? —señaló a la pequeña de cinco años en un rincón— Necesita alguien más alto que le ayude a construir su castillo de bloques —le cuchicheó al oído. Keith abrió los ojos ampliamente y asintió— Yo no puedo, ¿tu…? —le sonrió.

—¡Pidge! —llamó Keith.

—¿Eh? —le miró la niña con cubos del tamaño de sus manitas con ella.

Keith con una enorme sonrisa corrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, tomando un bloque— Soy la mano derecha, entonces tengo que ayudar. ¿Te gustan mucho los castillos? ¿Y si hacemos uno donde Kolivan sea el guardián? —ofreció, comenzando a construir. Pidge asintió entusiasta, derribando su castillo con las manos para empezar de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacen? —se asomó Allura con una muñeca en brazos.

—¡Que ella sea la princesa! —señaló Pidge con emoción a la muñeca.

—¿Princesa? —retrocedió Allura, abrazando con celo su juguete. Sin embargo, se acercó curiosa— Bueno… me gustan las princesas…

—¡La tuya la cuidará Kolivan! —dijo Keith. Ya con eso la niña de largo cabello blanco sonrió y se sumó al juego.

—¿A que juegan? —corrió Hunk hacia ellos— ¡Yo quiero!

Lance dejó sus carritos y los siguió.

—¡Oh, no, no! —negó con un puchero— ¡Allura no jugarás con Keith! Yo soy mejor haciendo castillos —refunfuñó celoso.

—No, Keith es el mejor. ¡Mano derecha! —asintió Pidge, mirando con ilusión el castillo que construía.

—Tu haz la otra torre —ofreció Keith, acercándole los bloques a Lance. El niño moreno de pecas dejó la mala cara y se sentó.

—¡Mi torre será más alta que la tuya!

—¡Que la princesa sea salvada por mi robot!

Y así, por primera vez jugaron todos los niños juntos.

Recargado del marco de la puerta Shiro les miraba sin dejar de sonreír de orgullo. Sabía que Keith sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para compartir su brillo hacia los demás.

Y no, no había sido un error haber elegido ser niñero durante el verano.


End file.
